The Children of Disney
by wicked Rock Star
Summary: Many years ago, the children of the Disney Princesses were placed in the modern world to protect them from a dangerous theat. Now, they must stop this theat and save their home. R&R
1. Prologue

**Hello to all. We are finally at the first chapter. It is basically a prologue to explain everything. It might sound like Happily N'ever After. Sorry about that. Once again, I believe that I got inspired by the new ABC show, ****Once Upon a Time****, the Percy Jackson movie, and Nightmare on Elm Street. I also again ****apologize if this sounds like someone else's story. This story kind of reminds of a story I read once about the movie, The Princess and the Frog. However, I was unable to find it again. Also, just to let everyone know, I may not have your character in every chapter. However, I will try to remember to put them in there every few chapters. Thanks. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Many stories and fairy tales starts off with the famous "Once upon a time." However, this story starts after happily ever after. Any way, our story begins in the world where the Disney princesses lived in peace. A few years had past since all of their happy endings had come true. They all were married to the ones that they loved and each was starting a family of her own. To quote Flynn Rider, "For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then, that moment ended."

It was unknown to mostly everyone in all of the kingdoms that the Wicked Queen had survived her fall during her encounter with the seven dwarfs. One night, she met Lady Tremaine in a market. Lady Tremaine had overheard her, planning to get revenge on Snow White, and join forces with her to not only get revenge on Cinderella and Snow White, but all of the princesses. However, they both knew it was too big of a job take control of all of the kingdoms. So, the Wicked Queen got most of her potions from her abandoned castle. Meanwhile, Lady Tremaine stole the magic wand again. The two then brought all of the other villains back to life to join them. They all glad accepted. They were able to attack and take each kingdom with the help of minions that only listens to the villains. However, before the kingdoms were attacked, they each sent a message to one and other. The message stated that if the villains were sure to come back, the Disney princesses were to transport their children to protect them.

Now, the villains have gained total control in the kingdoms. They have also imprisoned most of the Disney princesses and their husbands. A few of them now have children of their own as well. While most people now live in fear, there is a grow resistance against the villains. However, their own hope to stop the villains and regain the kingdoms is the children of the Disney princesses. They now have become pre-teens and teenagers. But, they will soon learn the truth about their parents. Will they be able to stop the villains? Or will the villains get them before they can even try?

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the prologue. I hope you guys like it. I would like to Tori Da Ninja for giving me the idea to have the Wicked Queen survive her fall. Also, everyone, who doesn't have an account, please review on what you would like your characters to wear in their parent's world. Thanks. Also, ****girlpandagreenlime, you never told me how Paul acts when he is around his lover. I also am waiting for some people to give me the names of people who they want as a friend, enemy, lover, or roommate. ****The next chapter will be with my character, Rachel and Max. ****Thanks. Bye.**


	2. The Nightmare

**Hello to all. So, like I said before, the first chapter will show my two characters, Rachel and Max. So, enjoy. I hope you guys like it. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Nightmare<strong>

Rachel's POV

I was walking around in a forest. It was dark. I have no idea where I was. I then heard noises in the bushes.

"Hello?" I said, frightened. The noise stopped and I continued to walk on. For some reason, this forest looked familiar. It's almost like I have been here before. As I continued to walk around, I stopped by a wall of vines to rest. However, when I leaned on the vines, I fell into a secret tunnel. As I walked out of the tunnel, I saw a tower. It had purple roof shingles, old white stones, and dying plants. As I looked at the tower, I heard the noise again. I turned around to find something coming up from the bushes.

"Hello?" I said, hoping that this was a dream.

"Hello, Rachel." The thing said, sounding that it was coming closer to me.

"H-how do you know my name?" I said, frightened. I trying to see if there was anything I could use to defeat myself. However, there wasn't.

"I'm your grandmother." She said, very eerie. As she came closer to me, I could see that she looked around maybe mid fifty. Her hair was black with many gray hairs. She had on a dark red dress and a black hood.

"Your mother didn't tell me about you." She said. The next thing I saw was her pulling a knife out of her hood.

"But, you're not going to escape me this time, flower." She said in a dark voice before pouncing at me.

I screamed and quickly woke up. _It was just a dream. More like a nightmare._

Then, Max came in. We're twins; however we don't look like each other. He is probably two inches higher than me and has green eyes. I have brown eyes. However, the weirdest part of us is our hair. Max mostly has chocolate brown hair with a small size lock of golden blonde hair on his left side. While, I mostly have golden blond hair with a medium size lock of chocolate brown on my right side.

"IT'S 2'O CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" He shouted.

"Sorry, I had a nightmare." I tried to explain.

"What?" He said, even a little annoyed.

"It was some old lady saying that she was our grandmother."

"How is that scary?"

"She came at me with a knife." Max's pissed off look turned into a more understanding look.

"Are you ok?" He asked, a little calmer now.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, before our dad came into my room as well.

"Rachel, are you ok?" He asked. "I heard screaming."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad. I just had a bad dream." I explained again.

"Well, you kids better want go back to sleep." Dad instructed. "You're going to have a big day tomorrow." Max and I were going to a boarding school that we were accepted to just a few weeks ago.

"Oh, yay." Max said sarcastically, while going back to his room. "Boarding school is tomorrow. I can't wait."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dad asked me again.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine." I said, before he left the room. Then, I got comfortable in my bed and closed my eyes. It took me a couple of minutes to fall asleep again. When I did, I dreamt of lanterns, tons of them. They were floating everywhere and came in all kinds of pinks and blues. The sight was so beautiful. While the lanterns were floating, I heard a song in the background.

Flower, gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<p>

Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the fates design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine<br>What once was mine

The voice was sweet and beautiful. I felt like I've heard the song before. It just felt so familiar and so did the voice. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I continued to dream about the lanterns before my alarm clock went off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'll try to include some of the other children in the next chapter. Bye.<strong>


	3. The Boarding School

**Hello to all. Here is the second chapter. Sorry, it took so long. I was busy with other stories and with school. But, better later than never. So, this chapter will feature all of the girls. The next chapter will have the boys. However, to change things up, the next chapter will not be in Max's POV. I do have a request at the bottom of the story. Enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Boarding School<p>

Rachel's POV

We were on the road by 9 o'clock to get to Green Mountain Boarding School. It was only about a forty-five minute trip. When we were about five minutes away from the school, we saw Cinderella's castle at Magic Kingdom. Afterwards, we finally got to the school. It was quite big. It also had Oyster Bay bricks and green and blue flags. All around our car were many families coming to check their children in to the school. After we parked and grabbed Max's and my suitcases out of the trunk, we went inside the school. It was much bigger even on inside. In the main hall, there were flags for the school, statues, and a ton of families. We made our way to center of the hall to one of three tables.

"Name?" The old lady behind the table asked. She had to be in her fifties with gray hair.

"Rachel and Max Towerson." My mom said. The old lady went to three page of her list and quickly found our names.

"Oh, yes. Rachel and Max, you'll be in hall D. There will be list of where you'll be rooming and with whom."

"Thank you." Our mother said before we walked toward hall D. It was only a five minute walk to get to Hall D and the rooming list. The hall spited into two directions, left and right. The left side of the hall was for the boys' room. The right side was for girls' rooms. The list was in bold letters.

**Rooming List For Hall D:**

Rachel and Rosalina: Room 53

Gabriel and Jason: Room 52

Amani and Lillie: Room 51

Bart and Chris: Room 50

Jade and Sky: Room 49

Max and Derrek: Room 48

Chan and Mia: Room 47

Paul and Ade: Room 46

Lindy: Room 45

Mav and Siern: Room 44

"So, I'll take Max to get set up and you'll take Rachel?" My dad asked my mom.

"Sure." My mother said before she and I went turned right. As we walked down the hall, I saw how most girls were already starting to move in. I saw the girl from room 45, going to her room. She had dark brown hair, piercing gray eyes, and pale cream skin. Her hair was a little past shoulder length curls that are usually styled down with a side-part. I tried to wave to her, but she just looked at me for a second and then went into her room.

As I passed room 47, I saw a small girl with light skin and elbow-length black hair. She looked to be from Asia descent. She smiled and waved at me. I waved back. Her parents and she then went into the room. Inside, I could see another girl, who had tan skin, blue eyes, and dark hair. I think she might have been adopted since the woman, who was with her, looked nothing like her.

"Hi." I heard the Asian girl said sheepishly to the darker skin girl. "I'm Chan."

"I'm Mia." I heard the second girl said before hearing a loud noise from the next room.

"You are spoiled brat!" I heard a voice from coming from room 49.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" A second voice screamed. I quickly looked away from that room to see a girl with bright pink hair and pink makeup right away. I almost screamed.

"Careful" She said in a steady voice. She then went into room 51. I could quickly see a girl with olive skin and dark thick hair, reading what looked to be a ghost book, inside the room.

"Here we are." My mom said as we finally got to my room. I put in the key and opened the door to a well size room with two beds, two desks, many posters, ton of books, and two computers. There was a widow right to the bed on the right. On both of the beds were a couple green and blue uniforms. I then saw a girl sitting on the right bed, who was reading a book about nature. She had black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Her hair went past her shoulders.

"Hello there." The girl said, smiling at me. "You must be my roommate." She said before coming up to me to shake my hand. "I'm Rosalina."

"Hi, I'm Rachel." I said while shaking the Rosalina's hand. "And this is my mom." I said, introducing my mom.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalina." My mom said while shaking Rosalina's hand. After a few minutes of unpacking, my dad came in to say goodbye.

"I know that you're going to do great, Rachel." My dad said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said, smiling back.

"Have a great time, sweetheart." My mom said before giving me a hug.

"I'll try." I said, trying not to cry. After I let go of my mom, she and my dad left to say goodbye to Max and then left the school.

"Heads up, the uniforms are just use for classes. We're allowed to wear our own clothes before and after classes." Rosalina told me after my parents left. "Also, the hall mother is going to talk to us in the lodge in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks." I said, smiling at her. "So, Rosalina, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a brother." She said. "His name is Gabriel. He's my twin."

"No way, I have a twin brother too." I said.

"Really?" Rosalina said, smiling.

"Yep, his name is Max. However, we look nothing alike." I said, before grabbing my sketch pad and sitting my bed.

"Do you draw?"

"Yep."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." I said before standing up, going to her bed, and sat next to her. I then opened up my sketch book to the first page.

"Who's that?" Rosalina asked to a drawing a woman in her thirties with short brown hair. It took me a minute before I answered the question.

"She is what I think my real mother looks like." I said. My parents told Max and I that we're adopted about half a year ago. I had tried to find my real parents, but it always came to a dead end.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said sadly. "If it's means anything, I'm adopted too."

"Really?" I asked before she nodded her head.

"Hey Rachel, what's that?" Rosalina said, pointing to a small lantern on the edge of the paper.

"Oh, it's my trade mark. I love lanterns." I said, smiling. "Hey, Rosalina, out of curiosity, have you met any of the other girls in the hall?"

"Yeah, I met a few of them." She replied.

"Really? Can you tell me about them?"

"Sure." She said with a smile. "Well, I haven't met Lindy, the girl in room 45. However, I heard that she isn't the nicest person. I have met Mia in room 47. She is really nice, loves playing music, and a little shy. I didn't get to meet her roommate though. She wasn't there. Amani from room 49 is witty, seems nice, and loves folklore. Her roommate, Lillie, is another story through. She is a little …strange." Just as she finished talking, another girl came in. She was very slender, had copper skin, and black shaggy hair, and brown eyes. Her hair reached to the length of her elbow.

"Hi there." She said. "I just wanted to invite you two to a movie party that I was able get permission for."

"Sure. I'm Rosalina and this is Rachel." Rosalina said, introducing us to the girl.

"I'm Jade." The girl said.

"Do you like the school so far?" I said.

"It's very pretty. But…" She said, before sighing.

"But, what?" Rosalina asked.

"It's my roommate. She's a spoiled brat." Jade said. I then remembered hearing the argument in room 49. It must have been them.

"What's her name?" I said curiosity.

"Her name is Sky." Jade said.

"Out of curiosity, how you met the girls in Room 47?" I asked.

"Yes, Chan and Mia."

"What's Chan like?" Rosalina asked.

"She is a bit shy, but sweet." Jade replied. We talked for a couple more minutes until it was time to meet our hall mother.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was chapter two. I hope you guys like it. Sorry, if I got your character wrong. Next chapter, I'll introduce the boy characters and the hall mother. Any one wants to guess what's significant about the hall that everyone is place in or Rachel and Max's last name? Also, for my little request, I would love it if someone (or more than one person) could do any fan art for this story. I will <strong>**also mention your name in the chapter ****and put a link for your work on my profile. Thanks. Also, just want to let DisneyPrincess know, I'm putting Rosalina and Bart into a couple. Sorry, it's just that Bart's choices for a love interest were already taken. However, I was planning on having them in on what I call an "Alice x Mad Hatter" relationship, which is when I hint at a relationship, but we don't see anything happening****. (Well, at least until the epilogue.) See you guys for the next chapter. Bye. **


End file.
